


Осада

by Fausthaus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Капитан Пикард оказывается в странной ситуации, а вот существует ли выход из нее - неизвестно





	Осада

— Чай, черный, с бергамотом... Отмена... Бокал белого сухого вина. Шабли.. Отмена... Коньяк!

Жан-Люк Пикард протянул руку и залпом выпил коньяк, позабыв о всех правилах, в которых ни слова не говорилось о том, что можно было пить этот благородный напиток столь варварским способом.

— Повторить.

На этот раз капитан сел в кресло в своем кабинете и устало откинулся на спинку. Сумасшедший дом, от которого просто некуда было деться последние три дня, наконец, заставил и нервную систему непроницаемого капитана вспомнить почему ей когда-то было дано это название. Нервы отчаянно трясли белым флагом и требовали хотя бы недолгой передышки. Со своей нервной системой был полностью согласен капитан, но отчего-то совсем противоположного желали окружающие. И в первую очередь его собственные помощники. Что первый, что второй. Которые, впрочем, и были главными виновниками в том, что капитан Пикард перешел с любимого чая на благородный напиток гораздо более сильный по своим успокоительным свойствам.

А началось все неделю назад. После посещения одной из планет класса М, с очень радушными жителями и довольно архаичными представлениями, несмотря на то, что эти самые жители уже который век летали по космосу и уверенно себя в нем чувствовали.

Капитан был занят на всевозможных официальных мероприятиях, тогда как его старшие офицеры были предоставлены самим себе и с удовольствием проводили время: Дейта в главной библиотеке столицы, Райкер наслаждался ничегонеделанием и просто бродил по городу, с любопытством слушая о местных обычаях и разглядывая местные достопримечательности.

Что услышал Райкер и что прочел Дейта капитан Пикард не знал, но после возвращения на корабль привычный уклад жизни изменился на 180 градусов. Нет, в повседневных делах корабля все было как обычно, но вот в свободное время... Куда бы не направился капитан, кто-нибудь из его помощников оказывался рядом. Иногда у Пикарда складывалось впечатление, что время, что Дейта или Райкер проводили рядом с ним, было тщательно между ними распределено и это делало ситуацию еще более абсурдной. Чашки с чаем появлялись даже на голопалубе, на занятия, на которые никогда не хватало времени, каким-то невероятным способом оно появилось. Все каталоги по археологии вдруг были приведены в порядок со скоростью, на которую был способен только Дейта, а идея каждое утро приносить капитану в каюту цветы могла принадлежать только Райкеру, который, если бы мог, то дневал и ночевал на мостике, и в этом с ним явно был солидарен Дейта. Чей кот внезапно обзавелся лентой цвета бордосского вина со странным вензелем, который капитан с некоторых времен даже разглядывать не хотел. А Райкер был готов изображать из себя все службы корабля сразу. Пикард даже не удивился, когда к нему заглянул Джорди и радостно сообщил, что Первый заинтересовался системами корабля на уровне гораздо более приличествующему инженеру, а не первому помощнику капитана. А Дейту капитан несколько раз заставал в кают-компании за чтением любовной лирики и сонетов Шекспира. Что при этом записывал Дейта в блокнот, косясь, если можно было применить подобное слово в отношении андроида, на Уильяма Райкера, потягивающего чай с бергамотом, который еще недавно терпеть не мог, Пикард знать не желал. А если бы капитан мог допустить, что у Дейты присутствовали эмоции, то тогда можно было смело прибавлять: ревниво косясь на Уильяма Райкера. Который, казалось, хотел окружить капитана уютом и опекой, от которых Пикард был готов уже влезть на стену. Именно поэтому капитан сидел у себя с бокалом коньяка, предварительно запретив компьютеру сообщать кому бы то ни было о своем местонахождении и отчаянно желая, чтобы на пути корабля появилась бы черная дыра, или Энтерпрайз столкнулся со враждебно настроенными сгустками какой угодно материи, или даже влетел во временную прореху в пространстве. Иначе через несколько дней капитан мог просто сойти с ума. Если в ближайшее время этот штиль не прекратится...

— Капитана на мостик, — раздался голос Райкера. — Прямо по курсу странные возмущения.

— Уже иду, Первый, — в первый раз за долгое время Пикард облегченно вздохнул, поставил на стол так и не выпитый коньяк и вышел из кабинета.


End file.
